Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures
Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures '''(formerly known as '''Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins and Pac is Back) is a computer-animated television series in production for Disney XD, which was originally planned for Nickelodeon. The series aired on June 15th, 2013. http://www.bandai.com/pacman/pacisback/ The show is being produced by Avi Arad. Originally planned for 2012, the series features Pac-Man saving the world while attending high school. 26 episodes have been ordered. The series will be presented in stereoscopic 3D. An upcoming video game based on the series is set to be released on PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and PC, the Official Website is up. http://www.pacisback.com/ Summary Pacster (often known as Pac-Man) is a young Pac-Man with a belief for ghosts and a big appetitie. He has been oprhaned since he was young and lives in his dormitory. He has two best friends: Spiral and Cylindria, who support him all the way. One day, Pacster got lost in the school's maze and accidentally finds himself in an unknown ruin. His stumble inadvertently opens a gate to the netherworld, where ghosts now haunt and terrorize Pac-World. Along with this, an evil mastermind known as Betrayus has appeared and vowed to dominate Pac-World after being banished for years. The series follow Pacster and his friends as they embark on an adventure and heroism as they bust ghosts and stop Betrayus from conquering Pac-World. Characters Pac People Pacster: The main protagonist of the series, often known by his original name "Pac-Man." He is a young, chubby Pac-man who likes to glob up every piece of food he see. He has been orphaned since he was a young child when he had lost his parents. He acts immature but he always gets the job done. Pacster is the only Pac-Man who has the ability to scare and consume ghosts due to the fact that a prophecy called him as "the yellow one." To help him support his special gift, he uses Power Berries, which gives him powers. Cylindria: Pac-Man's classmate. She is a gothic Ms. Pac-Man who supports Pacster all the way. Earlier in the series, she was originally Skeet's girlfriend, but he broke up with her due to his cowardice. Spiral: Pacster's roommate. Spiral has been best friends with Pacster and always stays by his side playing fun and games with him. Sir Cumference: A old-timey scientist who has been in his secret lab for ages. He provides Pac-World with a variety of ghostbusting weapons to help combat the ghostly menace. He helps Pac-Man. President Spheros: The president of Pac-World. He is Betrayus' brother. Ghosts Ghosts: classic ghosts who come in various colors; green, blue, red, etc. When scared they turn dark blue and shrink to half of their original hight. Betrayus: The main antagonist of the series. He was the rebelious general of a world war of Pac-World many years ago. After he lost, his astral spirit was separated from his physical body and he was banished to the netherworld as a ghost. Seeking revenge, he took over the realm with an iron fist and gained an armada of ghosts and monsters at his command. After his first attempt of conquering Pac-World failed, he vowed to defeat Pacster, the "yellow one," so that he may have another day to get revenge on his brother, Spheros. The Ghost Gang: The original ghosts which comprised of the four original colored ghosts. They are residents of the netherworld in which just like the other ghosts, they have been separated from their physical bodies. They have been hoping to find a way on seeking redemption so that they may live another day. But apart from finding resurrection, they go on mischievous haunting for their own pleasure. But ever since they helped Pacster and his friends, they harbored a secret relationship with him and became friends with him eventually. They occasionally help Pacster by providing him and his friends inside information from the netherworld while trying to stay loyal to Betrayus. :Blinky: The leader of the group. He has jock personality, bossing people and he always want to be a winner. :Inky: The absent-minded member of the bunch. He can be very clueless occasionally. :Pinky: The only female member of the group. She's very feminine and acts very stubborn. :Clyde: A timid ghost. He is a chubby looking ghost who acts like a responsible guy. Glooky: a green ghost who's left eye is half shut from the bottom. He is a friend of Inky. Ogle: a cyclops ghost who works as a food vendor. Butt-ler: Betrayus' personal servant. Like his twin brother, he is a purple-gray ghost with a butt-shaped head. During the Pac-War he was known as Corpreal Honeyhead, a spy for Betrayus. Dr. Buttocks: The netherworld's greatest evil scientist and Butt-ler's twin brother. He specializes in monster experimentation in hopes of achieving Pac World domination. In No Pets Allowed... Especially Monsters, he was consumed by Pacster and Betrayus refused to allow him to regenerate, leaving him nothing but his glasses. Cyclops Ghost: Heavy-set, horned ghosts with one eye. One of them works as a food vendor. Fire Ghost: orange ghosts who can emit fire from their body. Pacman can only eat them if has ice powers. Tentacle Ghost: 4-eyed purple-black ghosts who look similar to jellyfish. Guardian Ghost: Large ghosts who guard the netherworld. They wear metal masks, have glowing cyan-blue eyes, and usually carry a staff. Aqua Ghost: Light blue ghosts with fins on their head. They first apeared in the episode "Heebo-Skeebo" Monsters Fuzbits: a small, furry monster who is Sir Cumference's pet. He has a similar apitite to Pac-man. When angry he turns into a more ferocious version of himself, despite this ability Betrayus and Dr.Buttocks thought he was useless. Stalker: a black medium sized monster with 2 legs, a long eel-like body, and multi-eyed face full of sharp teeth. despite its ferocious apearance, its actually quite wimpy. Gargoyle: large, heavy-set blue monsters with three eyes and small wings. Dr. Buttocks used an army of these monsters to invade Pacworld. Dragon: large red lizards with one eye and huge wings. They apear as a stone grey when sleeping. Gallery Screen03.jpg Screen04.jpg|A promotional photo of the series. Pac-pac.jpg|Pac-Man as he looks. pac_is_back_6k_a_780-530x345.jpg|A photo of the three main characters with the codename "Pac is Back". Characters.png|Pac-Man's Friends, their names are Cylindria and Spiral. PAC-MAN screen 05.jpg|Another photo Pacman3D-Sellsheet.jpg 116 0003.jpg 17 pacman a4 flyer 20120801 front.jpg PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 2.jpg pac-man-licensing.jpg|In this photo are the characters: Top: Inky, Betrayus, and Pinky. Bottom: Cyilindria, Pac-Man, and Spiral. 404421-Pac_Man.jpg Poy46.jpg PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 14.jpg 199 0007.jpg 196 0025.jpg 195 0027.jpg 193 0019.jpg 192 0004.jpg 191 0012.jpg 190 0009.jpg 189 0014.jpg 188 0008.jpg 187 0006.jpg 186 0005.jpg 185 0003.jpg 183 0016.jpg PacHunger.png timthumb.jpg tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo1_1280.jpg|Pac-man poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo2_1280.jpg|Cylindria Poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo3_1280.jpg|Spiral poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo4_1280.jpg|Betrayus poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo5_1280.jpg|Blinky poses tumblr_ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo6_1280.jpg|Clyde poses PACMANYUSOCUTE.png tumblr_mmwaxbcblK1rcbwivo2_1280.png pacman-point.png YOUGUYSFFF.png Betrayus.png ghosts-left.png ghosts-right.png Videos Trivia *There are plans for many forms (Such as Ice Pac, Metal Pac, Chameleon Pac, etc.) for Pac-Man, According to the toys shown from the Toy Fair 2013. *Originally the show was going to air on September 7, 2013. However, it was moved to June 17, 2013 likely since the series was ready to be aired. *There are many differences from the unaired pilot such as ghosts being able to easily possess bodys.(Only in pilot. In actual series, They spit goo instead.) Category:Pac-Man Media Category:TV series